1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method for reducing defect density in planar nonpolar and semipolar III-nitride films.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Note: This application references a number of different publications as indicated throughout the specification by one or more reference numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these different publications ordered according to these reference numbers can be found below in the section entitled “References.” Each of these publications is incorporated by reference herein.)
Prior to this invention, the techniques used to achieve defect reduction in nonpolar and semipolar III-nitride films, such as gallium nitride (GaN) films, were lateral epitaxial overgrowth, sidewall lateral epitaxial overgrowth, and selective area lateral epitaxy. All these techniques involve ex situ processing steps and regrowths.
The use of an in-situ silicon nitride (SiNx) interlayer has proved to be an effective technique in defect reduction in conventional c-plane GaN [1-3]. However, in-situ SiNx has not previously been used for defect reduction in planar nonpolar and semipolar GaN films.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for improved methods of reducing defect density in planar nonpolar and semipolar III-nitride films. The present invention satisfies this need.